


Motherhood

by usabuns



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cell Saga 3 Year Gap, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Romantic Vegebul, Mostly Platonic Yambul, Pre Cell Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Bulma's early months as a mother, and how she comes to terms with the romantic relationships in her life. Set about a year before the androids arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to be part 2 of a three part mini-series, but I could never quite get myself to write the other parts to my liking. Plus, I haven't posted anything on here since January (mostly because of school). 
> 
> So, you all get this little one-shot, introspective glance at Bulma dealing with unplanned motherhood, and an insight into her hopes and dreams for the future. 
> 
> Enjoy, and be sure to leave any comments & tell me if I made any typos!

Her hair was cropped into a neat little bob, its ends gently brushing her cheeks and bouncing as she walked. A cool breeze blew her bangs back when she leaned over the balcony's railing, popping a chocolate-covered strawberry into her mouth. The sky was unusually bright and colorful today; Bulma found herself simply staring into the distance and observing the city's landscape beyond the reaches of Capsule Corporation. On early, Sunday mornings like these, hardly any people were ever caught roaming the streets of West City, and only the occasional car passed by in her line of sight. Somehow, she felt more at peace with the industrial sector vacant and quiet, even though she quite liked the different sounds that the city provided her ears. 

Behind her in his little carrier atop a chair, her baby cooed and waved his arms around aimlessly, as if he were trying to catch an imaginary butterfly. Though Trunks possessed a mean-looking face like his father, his eyes and hair were completely from her side, and Bulma found herself reveling in his beautiful blue irises and lavender tufts. Maybe he'd grow up to have her good looks. Biting into another strawberry from a plate on the table, the heiress crouched down to her son's level, lifting her ivory sundress' flowing edges up above her knees so she could do so. Trunks yawned loudly and in a drawn-out fashion; perhaps he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night prior. With a smile, she reached out her arms to unbuckle the straps and lifted the boy up. Her gold bracelets jingled and jangled on each wrist with the movement, shining in the morning sun's light. 

"Trunksie!~ I bet you're hungry, aren't you?" As if waiting for a response, the young mother patiently scratched the boy's head, the little black cat ears on his hat poking her palm with its soft fabric. Seemingly in answer, Trunks' stomach growled fiercely. Holding him out in front of her, the woman nuzzled the baby's belly; in return, Trunks laughed, some drool dripping down his chin. "Alright, alright. You Saiyans are always hungry, huh? Lucky for you, I have your meal right here." With those words, Bulma produced a bottle of specially made baby formula from atop the table. She had made it in such a way that it tasted like meat, and also made Trunks feel more full, so she wouldn't have to constantly feed him. "Open up, then!" 

Bringing the bottle to his lips, the boy's tiny hands wrapped around the nozzle of the bottle as he sucked, and Bulma found herself back at the balcony's edge. Rarely did she ever get to observe the sky from such a wondorous view; she simply could not pass up such an amazing opportunity. Cradling him close to her breasts, her fingers gently tapping his sides, she couldn't help but be completely mesmerized by the scenery. The sun was a deep vermillion color, with the clouds surrounding it looking as if they had been pulled straight from a cotton candy machine: they were fluffy and the most intense shade of bubblegum she had ever seen. The beautiful sunrise filled her with a renewed hope, rekindled within her a deep passion and determination to raise this kid, whether it was by herself or with her family or Vegeta or with whoever. She could do this. 

"--It's been a while." She had been so lost in her own thoughts for a solid five minutes that she hadn't noticed the person that slowly flew down to the balcony behind her. His voice, and the tone it was in...She knew exactly who it was. The bottle, Bulma also realized, was empty, so she gently took it from Trunks' lips and grasped it in her tightening grip; she'd look a fool to be feeding a baby an empty bottle. Pretending not to be shocked, she turned to confront the owner of the voice, a scowl on her face. This person, she became suddenly aware, was the 'whoever' she had had in mind. 

"Yamcha!" Her precious moment with Trunks was now officially spoiled; his mere presence had made her mood go sour. "You're so rude! Just barging in here like you own the damn place! And startling Trunks, no less!" Turning her head to the side, golden lightning bolt earrings clanging against her neck with their coldness, she gave an indignant 'Hmmph!' directed at her former boyfriend. Out of the corner of her vision, she saw the man cross his arms and roll his eyes, but he said nothing for a good while. 

At last, he spoke up, "So that's what you decided to name him, huh? It suits him." The way he said it made an uneasy feeling bubble up in the recesses of her stomach. His words jabbed liked ice; there was a certain arrogance and sarcasm in his tone that she couldn't quite place. Clutching Trunks closer to her body in an upright position, she twirled back to face him fully, tapping her black gladiator sandals against the tiled floor adamantly. 

Ignoring his comment, Bulma pressed on further, snapping, "Well? What are you here for?! Trying to kiss up to me so I'll come crawling back to you?" Perhaps the accusation was a bit too harsh, because the moment she looked up she could see the pain and shock in Yamcha's eyes. Quickly, it turned to anger. His fists clenched, his eyebrows creased in annoyance. In pity, her brows raised, as if wanting to take back those words, but she made no indication in speech to convey that thought. Maybe she wanted to get back together, maybe she so desperately wanted to raise Trunks with him when she knew that Vegeta wouldn't do the same. So that Trunks would have a functional family. Logically, though, there was no way he would ever want to be with her again. She had messed up too badly. "Yamcha, I..." A deep sigh. She looked to the ground, closing her eyes and running her hands up and down the baby's back. 

He held up a hand, silencing her. She wouldn't have spoken anymore, anyways; there was nothing left for her to say. "No, no. It's totally my fault. You have every right to be mad. I've done everything wrong." Sarcasm dripped in his tone, making Bulma's eyes go wide. That was what he used to say to her when she got mad at him; it was something, he had learned, that would make her anger diminish. Trunks had begun to pull at her hair, mumbling in gibberish as he did so; she shooed his hands away continually, but he kept reaching back, so she allowed him to busy himself with it. 

"I-I was in a bad place. You know that..." She could just barely fend off the guilt that crept up on her. In reality, she was still in a bad place. But, somehow, she knew she could get past this, with the right help. Eventually. "I...I-I'm sorry. I made a mistake, and now I can't fix it, alright? Is...Is that what you came here for? For me to apologize to you?! Happy now?!" Choking back a sob, Bulma jerked her head up, teeth bared. She got into a defensive stance, moving Trunks to her right hip, which was the farthest away from Yamcha. "Did you want me to feel sorry for you?! To feel remorse or something?!" She let out an angered sigh, accompanied by a low grumble. "Did you want me to admit that what I did was wrong?! That it was completely selfish?! Did you think that I'd actually get back together with you again?!"

The emotions building up inside her were too much, and coupled with Yamcha's severe, silent look, she broke. Quietly, tears welled up in her eyes and slowly slid down her cheeks. Her voice faded into nothing, her anger was replaced by regret. She was ready to collapse, but before she could, Yamcha stalked over to her, pulling her into an embrace. Bulma was so much shorter than him, so much more thin and delicate. He nearly engulfed her whole body; she was hardly visible with his arms wrapped around her. She sobbed into his chest, Trunks now clinging to her shoulder, one of her hands holding him in place. 

"He looks just like Vegeta, y'know." He said it as if she didn't already know; anyone would've been able to guess that. Still, it was a sweet thing to say in that moment. In his fabric, she smiled wearily. Diffusing a stressful situation was what he did best; he had had years to perfect that skill, after all.

She sniffled. "Y-Yeah. But he isn't Vegeta's. He's mine. Mine and mine only. Not his..." It was only a whisper, a meaningless rambling. She could say that she didn't need Vegeta, that she didn't want him, but she did. Never had she needed someone around so badly. Clutching his shirt as if she was afraid he would go, Bulma stepped closer so their bodies touched. He was warm, and his warmth comforted her; he was so much more approachable and sympathetic than Vegeta, who was cold and merciless. Even if they never dated again, at least she knew that they could always still be friends. They went so well together, it would be a shame if neither of them could forgive and forget. 

For closer inspection, Yamcha grabbed the baby from her hold, and when she gasped and looked up, she found that he was smiling at the boy and making goofy faces. Bulma chuckled at the two; she knew now that Trunks would still have his uncle Yamcha to rely on. Even if he hated this kid for having Vegeta's genes, he would always love him for having hers. Yamcha tickled the boy's stomach before remarking, "But, he's actually kinda cute. He must get that from you."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://www.tracksuitgohan.tumblr.com) for more drabbles & fanfic announcements!


End file.
